


Alone Together

by dusklux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, NaruHina - Freeform, Will update tags as I add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusklux/pseuds/dusklux
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are chosen to go on a mission together and Hinata struggles the entire time because, lord he's handsome and she's not sure she can keep it together when they're alone together.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 20





	Alone Together

It’s late in the afternoon, the sun has just started to descend, Shinobi from around the village are starting to finish their tasks that began early in the morning. The ground outside squishes under walking feet, the snowfall from earlier in the day has long since melted and turned most of the village terrain into mud. Hinata Hyuga sits next to her window, letting the remainders of the sunlight wash over her shoulders while she pours her attention into the project in her hands. Two needles make faint clicking sounds as she passes red yarn from one onto the other. Her motions are quick, but accurate, indicating she’s had plenty of time to practice her technique. After all, this project is very important to her, and she’s nearing the end of it as well, which stirs an excitement within her. 

It’s not until a familiar scratching on the window catches her attention that she stops her progress. Having to stop makes her feel slightly frustrated, but when she recognizes the noise, she knows there’s a higher priority awaiting her. When she opens the latch on the window, a bird hops in, fluttering its wings to land on the arm of her chair. She uses a soft touch when handling the bird and untying the paper from its leg. Once free of the small burden, the bird takes its leave, flying the same way it came. 

Hinata already has an idea of who might’ve sent her the message, but she doesn’t get confirmation until she unravels it out in front of her. Her services have been requested by the Sixth Hokage, Lord Kakashi. She can only assume it’s a mission of high importance if he’s requesting her at this hour. Most of the other Shinobi are either already on missions, or are busy tending to the village. 

Tucking the message into one of her pockets, she begins to gather her things, making sure to bring healing ointments, ninja tools, and food pills in case it ends up being a long one. Before leaving, she stares at the unfinished lump of yarn sitting in its bag on the ground, contemplating if she would have time to work on it while being away. Hinata shakes her head, ultimately ruling the idea out. This is a mission and she doesn’t want to bring something that might give her team the wrong idea. There’s a time and place for everything, but now is not the time for that. Once her contemplation has finished, and she assures herself about thirty times that she has everything she needs for a mission, she finally turns to head out the door. 

Only when she opens the door she finds herself nearly walking straight into the chest of a warm blond-haired man. Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata feels a familiar heat rise into her cheeks as she startles slightly, eyes darting up to meet his very briefly. She can look into those brilliant blue pools of positivity for a little longer than when they were younger, but not by much. She raises a hand to her chest, feeling the rapid thrum of her heart through her clothing, half hoping that she can calm it just a little. 

“N-Naruto-kun...What brings you here..?” Hinata can only take blind guesses as to why he would show up at her place without warning. 

Giving her a smile that radiates a warmth only he can give, Naruto raises up a little piece of paper. Hinata recognizes the handwriting from her own scrawled note, though the words on his are different. 

“Looks like Kakashi-sensei wanted me to meet up with you. Must have a mission for us or something, y’know?” The boy tilts his head slightly to the left, raising a questioning eyebrow. “Did I scare you?” 

It takes a moment for her to register the words he’s spoken. A mission….with her? Hinata wonders why Lord Sixth would need her to join Naruto along on a mission, he’s more than capable of handling himself. Though she doesn’t mind the opportunity to spend the time with him. “Lord Sixth…” She starts. “We should go see what he needs…” Hinata pushes around his question, the answer is fairly obvious without her saying it.

She straightens up some, keeping her hand at her chest but looking up into Naruto’s eyes. Something must strike through that dense head of his, as he nods and moves to the side to let her out of the doorway. 

The pair make their way to the Hokage’s Office, finding the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, waiting for them behind his desk. He looks tired, some slight discoloration showing underneath his eyes reveal how little he’s slept. Despite his appearance, the office is remarkably tidy, with only a single stack of papers resting in front of him. One of which he seems to be actively sifting through. He only averts his gaze when the two shinobi enter the room. 

“Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if I’d have to come get you myself.” He sits back in his chair, no longer slouching over the desk. “Since you two are the only ones available currently, I’ve decided to give you an important mission. It’s a secret, so please do not mention any details outside of this room.” Kakashi taps at the paper out in front of him. 

It’s at this point that Naruto gets a little antsy. Excited, but also frustrated. “Secret? What could you have that’s a secret?” He feels as though it’s been fairly quiet since the war ended. Not a lot of movement from even smaller bandit camps. 

“Reconnaissance.” Kakashi replies flatly. “We have Intel claiming that there is Otsutsuki activity in the area.” 

Now there’s a look of strain on Naruto’s face. “Otsutsuki? I thought we dealt with them?” 

“So did I.” Kakashi sighs, shaking his head and looking more tired than ever. “But we’ve picked up sightings and readings in various areas across the country. I’m choosing you two to investigate. Hinata, your Byakugan will come in handy, and Naruto, you have experience with the Otsutsuki. I am confident you two will be able to handle this.” 

Hinata shifts a little where she stands, listening to the task carefully. Otsutsuki….She’s not confident she can handle them face on, but with Naruto at her side she’s able to stifle her feelings of insecurity. “Right…” She looks up at Naruto. “I’m already packed, you should stock up on supplies before we set out.” 

“Right! I don’t need a lot, but if it’s the Otsutsuki we’re facing then I should be prepared.” Naruto has a bit of a serious tone for once, the mission at hand gaining his full attention. Hinata takes a brief moment to admire how much he’s grown over the years. Her thoughts soon interrupted by the growling of Naruto's stomach. He makes a face of disdain, a comical sweat drop appearing on his head as he puts a hand to his stomach. "I was on my way to Ichiraku's when I got Kakashi-sensei's message....." 

The two set out to gather any supplies they might need, stopping for a bowl of ramen, and then off towards the gates.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a long time so I hope it ends up turning out alright! Will do my best to pump out more chapters regularly :3 I'll update the tags on the story as I go as well. Especially since the first chapter doesn't have too much going on yet.


End file.
